Une Idée de Vala
by lou-junior
Summary: je ne suis pas fan des résumés...


Encore une idée de Vala …

_ **SG1 est appelé en salle de briefing, SG1 est appelé en salle de briefing …**

Daniel Jackson leva la tête de l'artefact qu'il était entrain d'étudier depuis son retour de P3X744, et se mit en route pour voire ce qui pouvait bien ce passer. Quand il arriva dans la salle de briefing, il ne manquait plus que Sam (les habitudes d'un certain General avait quelque peut déteint sur elle) celle-ci arriva juste après lui.

_ Je suis désolé de vous appeler alors qu'il n'y a aucune mission de prévu dit Landry, mais maintenant que vous êtes tous là, je vais laisser la parole à Vala, c'est elle qui a une annonce à faire !

On pouvait lire l'inquiétude dans les yeux bleus de Daniel, qu'es ce qu'elle avait bien pu inventer cette fois ci …

_ allez y Vala.

C'est une Vala tout sourire qui prit la parole devant les membres de SG1 pour le moins inquiet de ce qu'elle allait leur annoncer.

_ alors voila, je voudrais fêter mon arrivé dans l'équipe SG1et en profiter pour découvrir quelques coutumes terrienne. Dit la jeune extraterrestre d'un trait.

_QUOI ! s'exclama Daniel.

_ Je suis désolé je n'ai pas pu refuser dit le général avec cependant un petit sourire.

_ Que voulez vous dire par « fêter votre arrivé » ? Intervint Mitchell, ça fait bientôt 6 mois que vous faite partie de l'équipe !

_ Je sais mais c'est surtout pour découvrir ce que vous appelez « coutumes » et tout le reste. Répondit Vala avec toujours le même sourire aux lèvres.

_ Je vous le déconseille dit Teal'C qui n'avait jusque là dit un mot, les coutumes terriennes sont tout plus bizarres les unes que les autres.

Sans faire attention a ce que venait de dire Teal'C, le colonel Carter se permis de demander :

_ Et, vous voulez faire quoi comme genre de fête exactement ?

_ C'est une surprise ! Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que ce sera le weekend prochain …

_ General, vous n'allez quand même pas la laisser faire !

_ Désolé docteur Jackson, mais c'est trop tard et puis cela ne pourra que vous d étendre après toutes les missions que vous venez d'effectuer.

_ C'est vrais Daniel. Remarqua Cameron, et puis voyer le bon coté des choses on va surement s'amuser ! D'ailleurs qui est invité mon général ?

_ Une bonne partie de la base et aussi le général O'Neill.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de SG1 à l'évocation de ce nom.

_ Ha et j'allais oublier, dit brusquement Vala : tenu de soirée obligatoire et venez accompagner !

_QUOI !

Plus tard au mess Sam et Cameron discutaient de tout et de rien, plus de tout que de rien … quand le sujet de la conversation dériva sur la « surprise » de Vala, enfin la soirée organisée par Vala.

_ Je me demande vraiment ce qu'elle a prévu, je le sens de moins en moins …

_ Une idée à la Vala … répondit Sam

_ Non mais c'est le coup de venir accompagnée qui m'inquiète, enfin, je veux dire … commença Cameron vite coupé par le colonel carter

_ Pourquoi n'inviteriez vous pas votre amie du lycée ! Vous savez la blonde de la dernière foi …

_ Ha ! Vous voulez parlez de Amy* ? demanda Mitchell. Mais je ne sais pas si … ho et puis vous avez raison pourquoi pas !

_ Et bien comme ca c'est réglé.

_ Oui ! répondit Cameron la bouche plaine de tarte au pomme.

_ Mais … Cameron releva la tête de son assiette l'aire tout à coup perplexe !

_ Quoi ? Lui demanda Carter

_ Bien, et vous ? Vous venez avec quelqu'un

Sam fut surprise de cette remarque et mis un peut de temps avant de répondre

_ Heu… et bien … je viens… puis tout à coup elle releva la tête et le regarda avec un aire malicieux .Et bien vous verrez samedi soir, sur ce j'y vais il me reste plein d'expériences à finir !

Et elle le planta là.

Dans le couloir en sortant du mess elle croisa Teal'C et lui dit que le colonel Mitchell était au mess. Quand celui-ci entra, il vit un Mitchell tout perplexe devant son assiette, Teal'C s'approcha, s'inclina et lui demanda :

_ Colonel Mitchell, un problème avec votre assiette ?

_ Hein ! Heu non, ca va merci Teal'C, mais dites moi, vous venez avec quelqu'un a la petite sauterie de Vala ? Demanda Cam.

Teal'C leva un sourcil d'incompréhension et le colonel du expliquer :

_ La fête de Vala, Teal'C, je parle de la fête !

_ Ha …

_ Et donc … vous venez accompagner ?

_ Je n'y avais pas encore pensé ! Je ne sais pas si Ichta est acceptée…

_ Ichta ? Ha oui c'est vraie Ichta, j'ai lu le rapport concernant votre rencontre.

Il regarda sa montre et annonça :

_ Ha déjà… et bien je vais y'aller, des rapports à rédiger … Bon 'AP Teal'C !

Et il partit sans faire attention au sourcil levé d'étonnement de Teal'C.

_ Dite oui Daniel !

_ Non.

_ Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôle, je ne sais plus comment faire avec vous !

_ Ne faites pas Vala, ne faites pas…

_ Bon alors vous m'accompagner samedi, hein ?

_ Je viens de vous dire non !

_ Mais…

_ Pas de « mais », et de toute façon en règle général ce sont les hommes qui invites les femmes, pas l'inverse !

_ Ha donc, vous m'inviter ? Demanda la jeune brune plein d'espoir.

_ Mais pourquoi il faut que ca tombe sur moi. Marmonna Daniel en baissant la tête.

_ S il vous plait ! supplia-t-elle.

Elle le regardait avec des yeux tellement désespéré qu'il savait que c'était foutu et qu'il allait accepter si elle continuait de le regarder ainsi.

_ Je ne sais pas Vala, on verra …

_ S'il vous plait ! Répéta-t-elle.

_ … d'accord ! murmura Daniel.

_ Hein ?

_ J'ai dit d'accord !

_ Ha je vous adore ! Dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

_ C'est bon Vala … vous voulez bien me lâcher maintenant ?

Le colonel Carter qui passait devant la porte de l'archéologue ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant cette scène. Elle allait prendre l'ascenseur quand son téléphone sonna :

_ Carter ! dit elle.

_ Carter … Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que c'est que cette invitation que je viens de recevoir, c'est quoi cette histoire de fête ?

Le sourire de Sam s'agrandit au son de sa voix et elle répondit:

_ Mon Général ! C'est une idée de Vala…

_ De Vala ! Et ba ils n'ont pas peur au SGC. Remarqua O'Neill.

_ Je sais… mais sérieusement, vous ne m'appeliez juste pour ca ?

_ Non Sam, je voulais s'avoir si tu voulais bien accepter qu'un vieux grincheux comme moi t'accompagne à cette mystérieuse soirée organisé par notre cher Vala ?

_ Quel question ! dit Sam avec un grand sourire. Bien sure que oui, tu sais très bien que j'adore les vieux grincheux dans ton genre. Tu rentre quand ?

_ Vendredi soir normalement.

_ Et on est quel jour ?

_ Jeudi Sam ! Tu travail trop, tu ne sais même plus quel jour nous sommes, il est grand temps que je rentre ! Aller je te laisse, il m'arrive parfois d'avoir du boulot !

Carter baissa la tête et souri, Ca lui faisait du bien de lui parlé, même au téléphone ! Il lui manquait énormément !

_ Alors comme ca Daniel, vous avez invitez Vala… Je savais bien qu'il y avait un truc entre vous deux. Remarqua le colonel Mitchell

_ Il n'y a rien entre nous Cameron et d'ailleurs comment vous savez ca...

_ Les nouvelles vont vite au SGC…

_ Hum … Désolé Daniel…

_ Quoi ! Sam, c'est vous qui lui avez dit et au fait vous… Vous y allez avec qui ?

_ Daniel ! s'exclama Sam.

_ Oui…

_ Non mais vous n'êtes pas possible tout les deux !

Daniel regarda Mitchell étonné.

_ Je lui ai demandé hier… répondit celui-ci à la question muet de l'archéologue.

_ Ha… et donc ?

_ Et donc vous verrez bien. Dit la principale intéressée avec un petit sourire heureux !

_ Que de mystère. Remarqua Daniel avec un clin d'œil à son amie.

Il allait poursuivre quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas pour laisser une Vala plus que de bonne humeur.

_ Haaa Vous êtes tous là ! Je vous cherchais partout.

Les trois concerné baissèrent la tête en même temps

_ J'ai obtenu l'autorisation du général pour sortir de la base, pour m'acheter une tenue.

Devant la tête médusée de ses trois compagnons elle enchaina

_ Ba oui je ne vais pas y aller en treillis … mais il faut que quelqu'un vienne avec moi… Je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller toute seule…

_ Désolé Vala, ca m'aurait beaucoup plus de vous accompagner mais je ne peux pas, parce que … hum … j'ai … j'ai un tas de truc vraiment très important à faire ! Dit Mitchell avec son plus beau sourire.

Le visage de Vala ce tourna vers Daniel :

_ Ha et moi j'ai encore beaucoup de VRAI travaille à finir, je n'ai pas terminé la traduction de la tablette par sg5 de p3x744 et ils en on besoin pour leur prochaine mission.

Les Yeux de Vala vinrent se poser sur ceux de Carter :

_ Et bien il ne reste plus que vous… Vous venez ?

_ Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix .dit la physicienne en lançant un regard noir à ses deux « coéquipiers »

_ Super, on va bien rigoler …

_ Mouai… de toute façon il faut que je trouve de quoi m'habiller moi aussi !

_ On se retrouve sur le parking dans une heure !

Toute deux sortirent de la voiture de Sam et commencèrent leur après-midi « shopping ».

_ Hey Vala, maintenant que nous sommes que toute les deux, vous pouvez me dire ce que vous avez prévu pour la petite soirée…

_ Je ne vous dirais rien !

_ Allez soyez sympa !

_ N'insistez pas, et puis ce n'est qu'une soirée… avec hum… une petite surprise à la fin !

_ Je crains le pire…

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas

_ …, apparemment vous ne voulez pas me dire donc… je verrais bien, n'est ce pas ! Finit Sam. Autrement vous prenez laquelle, demanda t'elle en montrant les deux robes que Vala avait dans les mains.

_ Je pense prendre la bleue… question de coordination de couleur !

_ ?

_ Oui les yeux de Daniel son bleu, donc bleu avec bleu ! dit Vala toute fière. Et vous la noire ?

_ Oui ! Sourit carter.

_ Pour aller avec les yeux de…

Sam ne répondit rien mais lui fit un grand sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

_ Ok, moi aussi il faut que j'attende samedi soir !

Le soir au mess, Daniel, Teal'C et Cameron s'étaient retrouvé pour manger ensemble :

_ Mais dites moi Teal'C, je ne vous avais jamais demandé, mais vous avez une maison ou un appartement sur terre ?

_ J'en ai eu un ! répondit calmement le jaffa. Mais cela ne c'est pas vraiment bien passé…

_ Ca c'est très mal fini, vous voulez dire ! Enchaina le docteur Jackson.

_ En effet ! Et vous Colonel Mitchell ?

_ Quoi moi ?

_ Vous avez un logement ? Demanda Daniel

_ Ha… oui, J'ai un appart en ville, mais ca fait très longtemps que je n'y ai pas mit les pieds, je comptais dormir dedans après la petite soirée de Vala, mais il va falloir que je fasse du rangement. Dit-il avec un petit sourire ! Si j'ai bien compris vous aussi Jackson vous avez un appartement… mais je me demande où vit carter quand elle n'est pas à la base…

_ Sam ! Je crois qu'elle vit chez Ja… elle, chez elle ! Enfin je veux dire dan une maison !

_ Vous, Daniel, vous savez !

_ Je sais quoi ? demanda l'archéologue.

_ Vous savez avec qui elle vient demain ! Continua Cameron.

_ Non je ne sais pas… elle ne m'a rien dit ! Mais… je suppose, enfin je suis presque sur ! Souri Jackson.

_ Et…

_ Et je suis sure que vous aussi vous savez !

Le colonel Mitchell fit non de la tête

_ Si vous réfléchissez, vous sauriez ! Rectifia Daniel.

_ NON, Vala ! Je ne lourais pas une limousine pour venir vous chercher et vous emmenez à la salle de réception !

_ Vous n'êtes pas cool Daniel.

_ Non je ne le suis pas… Mais je viens vous cherchez, c'est déjà pas mal non !

_ Moui…

_ Alors c'est réglé, je viendrais vous prendre à la base avec MA voiture à 19h ! Et ne soyez pas en retard sinon je pars sans vous !

_ Vous ne feriez pas ca !

_ Je ne vous garantie rien Vala !

_ Ok je serais à l'heure !

_ Bien, a toute a l'heure alors !

Et Jackson quitta la pièce avec un sourire aux lèvres !

Quelques heures plus tard Vala (dans sa robe bleue) descendait de la voiture accompagné par un Daniel très élégant.

La salle que le SGC avait louée était plutôt grande, Un bar y avait été installé et quelques groupes jouaient de la musique.

Devant la salle un petit groupe c'était formé ils reconnurent Cam et Amy ainsi que le docteur Lam et son ami.

_ Daniel, Vala ! Salua Mitchell. Vous Vous rappelez d'Amy ?

Ils commencèrent les présentations quand Carolyn Lam décida de rentrer car le temps était frai, suivit de Mitchell et Amy. Vala et Daniel allaient eu aussi rentré quand une moto passa à toute vitesse sur la route les faisant sursauter, ils s'arrêtèrent pour voir la moto ralentir plus loin, faire demi tour et revenir vers eux pour finir par s'arrêter. Ils purent distinguer une femme en robe noire descendre et un homme faisant de même, les deux personnes enlevèrent leurs casques et commencèrent à ce diriger vers l'extraterrestre et l'archéologue. Ceux-ci pouvaient entendre très clairement leur conversation :

_ Plus jamais, Jack. Disait la femme blonde. Plus jamais je te laisserais conduire MA moto.

_ Quoi, mais j'ai très bien conduit ! Bon c'est vrai pour le camion j'aurais pu faire mieux.

Avant que sa compagne ne recommence à lui faire des remarques sur sa façon de conduire, il l'embrassa sur le front et dit :

_ Hey regarde Sam, on nous attend !

Celle-ci lui souri et le suivi sans rien ajouter.

_ Jack, Sam ! Salua l'archéologue pas surpris de les voire ensemble.

_ Salut Dani. Répondit Jack.

_ Vous auriez pu nous dire pour vous deux, non ! Accusa Daniel.

_ Mais vous n'avez rien demandé ! Remarqua O'Neill. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si vous n'aviez pas deviné, n'est ce pas mon cher Daniel ?

_ Non je n'avais pas deviné ! Répliqua celui-ci de mauvaise foi.

_ Bien sure que si, je vous connais !

_ Non

_ Si

_ Non

_ Bon ok, si vous le dites ! Admit enfin Daniel. On y va, les autres nous attendent.

La soirée se passait bien, quelques couples squattaient la piste de danse alors que d'autres faisaient tout pour l'éviter ! Comme un certain Daniel Jackson qui avait réussi à échapper au passage « danse avec Vala » par tout les moyens possible (jusqu'à devoir ce cacher derrière le bar et j'en passe…). Mais c'était sans compter sur Sam qui le persuada de ne pas laisser tomber la jeune extraterrestre car « ce n'est vraiment pas gentil pour elle, alors qu'elle a tout organisé… » Et comme il ne pouvait décidément rien refuser a sa « sœur d'adoption » il alla chercher Vala et l'emmena danser, quand la musique s'arrêta alors qu'ils venaient de commencer leur danse. Vala se détacha de son compagnon et alla rejoindre le général Landry déjà présent sur la petite estrade. Daniel désormais seul sur la piste de dance se dépêcha de rejoindre Teal'C, Ichta Cameron, Amy et Sam, vite rejoint par Jack au fond de la salle.

Sur la scène on pouvait voir le général passer le micro à la jeune brune et descendre de l'estrade pour rejoindre discrètement le reste du groupe. Il se plaça entre Mitchell et Carter, alors que Vala prenait la parole :

_ Tout d'abord merci d'être là et d'avoir été nombreux à avoir voté ce soir pour le concourt !

Au fond de la salle on pouvait voir d'un même mouvement Sam et Cameron se rapprocher de Hank Landry :

_ Mon général… commença Carter tout bas

_ Quel vote? Pour quel concourt? Continua Cameron sur le même ton.

Landry se contenta de baisser la tête.

_ Je l'avais dit que je ne le sentais pas cette soirée…

Pendant ce temps dans le micro, Vala continuait de remercier les invités d'avoir pris quelques minutes de la soirée pour voter.

_ Et bien, ca va être l'heure des résultats des votes…

_ Vraiment désolé ! Chuchota Landry a l'encontre du petit groupe.

_ … Mais avant ça, rappelons a tous qui étaient les participants : Donc nous avions en premier le couple Carolyn Lam & Jared Moore…

On pouvait voire la surprise se dessiner sur le visage du doc, elle qui pensait passer une soirée tranquille, c'était raté !

_ …Vient ensuite le couple constitué de Amy Vanderberg & Cameron Mitchell …

_ Mon général ! s'exclama Mitchell, Vous pouvez nous expliquer ?

_... puis vient Ichta & Teal'C …

Celui-ci fit son levé de sourcil légendaire mais ne dit mots, son expression était bien assez parlante comme ca !

_ … Edith Goodman & le general Hank Landry…

_ Je sais ce que vous ressentez Mitchell!

_ … le couple Samantha Carter & Jack O'neill…

_ J'avais l'espoir d'y échapper ! fit O'neill.

_ … Et enfin le couple constitué de Daniel Jackson & moi-même ! Fini Vala toute contente d'elle-même.

_ Ho non ! Émit Jackson en baissant la tête.

_ Rappelons maintenant les 3 catégories dans lesquels vous deviez voter un couple à chaque foi : La première concernait les tenues, c'est la catégorie pour laquelle vous deviez voter le couple qui selon vous était le mieux accordé point de vue tenu ce soir ! Ensuite venait la catégorie ou vous deviez voter le couple le plus spécial ! Et enfin la troisième concerne le couple le plus mythique !...

Au fond de la salle Jack et Sam s'étaient rapproché et Jack chuchota à l'oreille de Carter :

_ Je te propose de partir pendant l'annonce des résultats de la troisième catégorie ! Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

_... Et bien je vais laisser la place au sergent Harriman pour l'annonce des résultats, c'est à vous. Fini Vala en tendant le micro au sergent.

_ Hurm… merci ! Alors heu… pour la première catégorie concernant les habits de nos participants… la première place revient … Au colonel Cameron Mitchell et sa … heu disons compagne, Amy Vanderberg !

Vala faisait de grand signe au colonel pour qu'ils viennent chercher leurs prix sur l'estrade. Résigné Cameron baissa la tête et se dirigea vers l'endroit où ce trouvait Harriman en marmonnant des choses du genre :

_ C'est bon, c'est bon j'arrive…. Mais qu'es ce que je fous là … Vala Vala Vala, Vous allez me le payer… et qu'es ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de ce gros nounours… de ce « prix » désolé !

_ Souriez Mitchell dit Landry, il est très beau votre cadeau !

_ Bon et bien, continua le sergent, nous allons passer à la deuxième place de cette même catégorie, qui nous somme désolé, ne remporte pas de prix … Le général Landry et Edith Goodman !

Au fond de la salle, O'neill fit une petite tape dans le dos de son ami et lui dit en rigolant :

_ Allons allons Hank, ce n'est pas si mal la deuxième place, ne soit pas déçu, et puis je suis sure que le « petit » ce fera un plaisir de vous donner son prix !

_ Pour la deuxième catégorie, enchaina Harriman, les résultats sont tres serré mais la première place revient quand même au Docteur Daniel Jackson et Vala mal…

_ QUOI ! Mais on n'est pas du tout bizarres, s'exclama une voix, il doit il y'avoir un problème, hein Daniel dites leur vous qu'on n'est pas un couple « spécial ».

_ Exact, vu qu'on n'est pas un couple tout court intervint Daniel. Aller ne fait pas cette tête, au moins c'est la première place… même si j'aurais préféré ne pas participer finit il pour lui-même.

Apres être venu chercher leur cadeau : une grande boite remplis de bonbons. L'annonce des résultats continua :

_ La deuxième place revient à Teal'C et Ichta.

_ Ca devait être très serré car je ne peux vraiment pas dire lesquels des deux couples je trouve le plus Spécial remarqua Cameron.

_ Maintenait voici l'annonce très attendu de la dernière catégorie : le couple le plus attendu ou plutôt le couple le plus mythique… Et à l'unanimité la première et donc la seul place revient … : au général Jack O'neill et colonel Samantha Carter.

Seulement quand toute la salle se retourna pour voire les deux gagnants, il n'y avait plus personne.

_ Ba, où sont-ils ? demanda Vala

Dehors, Sam et jack couraient dans le parking à la recherche de la moto, comme deux adolescents.

Quand Vala et Daniel sortirent pour voire si leurs amis n'étaient tout simplement pas partis prendre l'aire, la seule chose qu'ils virent c'est une moto passé devant eux à toute vitesse.

_ Daniel !

_ Humm …

_ Comment je peux faire pour récupérer une moto ou une voiture ?

Daniel sourit et l'embrassa sur le front

_ Ca vous dit de m'accorder cette danse ?

FIN.

Ps : je suis désolé si il reste des fautes d'orthographe … j'ai toujours été une bille en français !


End file.
